Infecté
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Et si Hershel ne lui avait pas administré des antibiotique immédiatement ? Se passe durant l'épisode 5 de la saison 2.


Titre : **Infecté**

**OOO**

Hershel s'était précipité dans le couloir des chambres, alertés par le fracas des meubles. C'était un vacarme énorme qui brisait la tranquillité morbide de la ferme.

A la suite d'Hershel, il y avait Rick, Shane et bien évidement Carol, puisque le fracas provenait de la chambre où Daryl était censé se reposer.

Silencieux, derrière la porte, Rick attendit un instant avant de frapper fortement dans la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il s'attendait à voir un rôdeur, mais au lieu de ça, il évita de justesse un projectile lancer dans sa direction. Habilement, il s'abaissa, laissant le vase se briser sur le mur derrière lui.

Hershel voulut entrer mais Daryl commença à lui crier dessus. « Ne m'approche pas, vieux débris ! » Il vociférait avec toute l'agresivité possible, ressemblant à un fauve prit au piège. Daryl semblait chercher quelque chose du regard, en piétinant sur place. Ensuite, il cria pour appeler son frère, « Merle ! Merle, t'es où ? » Inquiet, il se retourna sur Hurshel, « Il est où, vieux pervers ? »

Il était en plein délire.

Plusieurs détails confirmaient cela.

D'un pudique maladif, Daryl ne se baladait jamais à poil, même pas à moitié nu. Et là, il se tenait devant eux, le dos appuyé contre la commode, juste vêtu d'un vieux boxer usés.

Ensuite, il y avait le pansement sur son abdomen, visiblement souillé de sang mais aussi de pu. Signe d'une infection, indéniablement.

Et pour finir, Daryl frissonnait malgré la chaleur étouffante de l'été. Le corps trempé car il chauffait, sans le moindre doute.

Poussant le bras de Shane qui lui bloquait le passage, pour la protéger, Carol s'engagea dans la chambre sans précaution particulière.

« Daryl… » Dit-elle doucement. L'homme semblait étonné qu'elle connaisse son nom. Il plissa les yeux sur le visage de l'inconnue. Ce visage lui semblait familier. Il se sentait confus.

« Merle est parti… »Continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Daryl feula. Il ressemblait à un animal blessé. La nouvelle l'accabla à tel point qu'il se laissa tomber au sol, faisant mourir des cris d'agonie dans sa gorge.

Carol se retourna sur les trois hommes, et d'un regard entendu, c'est elle qui allait s'occuper du problème. Elle ferma la porte de la chambre, donnant à Daryl l'intimité nécessaire.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui, l'appelant doucement par son prénom.

« Il l'a encore fait… Il m'a encore abandonné… » Pleura-t-il comme un petit garçon, le visage caché par ses mèches de cheveux.

Carol était accroupie, en face de lui, « je suis là, moi. » Elle essaya de lui toucher l'épaule mais il recula vivement comme marquer au fer rouge.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Aboya-t-il en relevant le visage, toujours sur la défensive malgré les larmes qui faisaient étinceler son regard.

Carol recula. « Pardon. »

Elle plongea ses yeux imprégnés d'une infinie tendresse, dans ceux confus de son compagnon de route.

Il la reconnaissait. Tout du moins, il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« J'veux m'barrer ! Elles sont où mes fringues ?! » Il se leva, effaçant instantanément la tristesse de son visage, et parti à la recherche de ses vêtements.

Carol pouvait mieux voir les cicatrices qui recouvraient le corps de Daryl. Ces traces nacrées et profondes lui permirent de comprendre Daryl. Sa façon d'être, ses réactions de reculs face à la gentillesse…

Carol avait été battue par son mari, mais elle avait eu des parents aimants. Elle savait que l'amour et la tendresse pouvaient exister. Alors que Daryl n'avait connu que la souffrance.

Elle s'était levée pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, invitant son ami à faire de même, « Daryl, vient t'asseoir. » Il devait se reposer.

« J'ne monte pas dans c'lit 'vec toi, » dit-il mal à l'aise, et près à lui sauter à la gorge si il le fallait.

« Je ne vais pas te manger, » rigola-t-elle pour le détendre, mais il la fusilla du regard. Elle se dit, pour elle-même, qu'elle ne blaguerait plus à ce propos.

Comme il ne voulait pas se calmer, Carol expliqua la situation à Daryl. Il lui semblait important de resituer Daryl dans le contexte actuel, vu qu'il semblait perdu son passé. Elle espérait que ça lui remettrait de l'ordre dans les idées.

« Mon père ne viendra pas… » Conclut-il, un soulagement évident se lisant sur son visage. Il ferma les yeux, assaillit par les souvenirs qui inondaient sa mémoire. Il se sentait mal.

Carol le vit chanceler, alors elle se leva rapidement pour le soutenir puis l'aider à avancer jusqu'au lit.

Daryl y tomba lourdement, sa plaie le faisant siffler de douleur. Il cligna les yeux plusieurs fois, son esprit étant plus clair.

Carol, entraînée dans la chute, se tenait au dessus de lui, une main de chaque côté du torse de Daryl. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Elle déglutit péniblement, se trouvant mal à l'aise d'être si intimidée par le corps de son ami.

« Carol… Qu'est c'que tu fouts… ? » Demanda-t-il, comme s'il venait de sortir de sa transe.

Carol reprit ses esprits. Il l'avait appelé par son nom.

« Daryl, tu vas mieux ? »Demanda-t-elle, soulagée. Elle posa une main sur son visage. Il était brûlant.

Il tressaillit à son contact, mais Daryl n'essaya pas de se dégager. La présence de Carol l'apaisait, même si il ne l'avouerait jamais.

« Ne m'abandonne pas… »Dit-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil fébrile.

Carol prit la décision de rester à son chevet pour la nuit.

Hershel lui administrerait les antibiotiques nécessaires, puis il nettoierait sa plaie. Et elle, elle resterait près de Daryl aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

**OOO**


End file.
